


Laughter, Food And Sex

by Do_it_with_the_Howell_Lesters



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dan Howell, Established Relationship, Fingering, M/M, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Phil Lester, based on Dan's most recent vid, blowjob, mentions of an oral fixation, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 02:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13965021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Do_it_with_the_Howell_Lesters/pseuds/Do_it_with_the_Howell_Lesters
Summary: One thing Dan never thought he'd be joking about was his oral fixation. But yet, here we are.





	Laughter, Food And Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Contains smut  
> And a healthy loving relationship  
> All the good stuff, enjoy!

Dan sighed and dropped his head to the desk in frustration. His followers were getting impatient, and by this point, he didn't really blame them. It had been far too long since he posted. But he had block, and honestly didn't know where to go with this. I mean sure, he had an idea for a video, that wasn't his issue, his issue was how did he make it a video suited to his channel. It couldn't just be funny, that wasn't his thing, but at the same time, he didn't want it to be just serious either. Hell, even his depression video had a few amusing sketches peppered throughout. 

He stood up and headed for the lounge, collapsing on the sofa and into Phil's lap with a drawn-out whine. Phil just chuckled lowly as he looked over the edge of his book as the grumpy looking man spilled into his lap. "Still blocked?" He gave a sympathetic pout, followed by a small laugh, to which Dan frowned, evidently not seeing the humor in the situation.  
“Don’t laugh, it’s beyond funny by this point.” Phil shrugged and yet back to reading, hand playing absently with Dan’s fingers. Dan huffed, “Play Mario with me?” He sat up, poking his cheek, wanting his boyfriend’s full attention.  
"Sure, but I really don't think procrastinating is going to help." He pretended to bite Dan's fingertip. "What's the video on?" Dan pouted, annoyed that Phil had pointed out his obvious plan. Rude.  
“On me, trying to do things which make me happy this year and be more...well, me.”  
Phil hummed and played with a rogue curl that had fallen from Dan's untamed fringe, "Right, so start small then, what makes you happy?"

Dan watched Phil’s face, “You.” He admitted immediately, not even ashamed of his cheesiness. “The food you make, how you make me laugh, making love with you.” He pressed a kiss to Phil’s hand as it played with his hair, the small action always did wonders to soothe his worry. Phil smiled and leaned down, his warm palm softly cupping Dan's cheek as he pressed a kiss to his lips.  
"So say that tell them you are happiest with laughter, food, and sex," he winked.  
Dan went to roll his eyes, then looked down for a moment, “That’s- actually not a bad idea. But won’t the sex part bring up questions?”

Phil hummed, thinking about it for a minute. "I'm cool with it if you are." He smiled supportively, "Besides, play it off as a joke, say you're fond of things going in and out of you."  
Dan choked on a laugh, “Phil! How did you- god.” He shook his head, “You constantly surprise me with that dirty mind of yours.”  
"I am as innocent as they come!" Phil gasped, feigning shock before snorting a laugh, "Oh well."  
Dan rolled his eyes, the action so fond it would have made him cringe had he seen it himself, “What exactly would you have me say?”

Phil considered his options before grinning wickedly, "Fine, play it down, and say you basically enjoy things going in and out your mouth. That way, technically you could be meaning food. When really we both know it's an oral fixation." Dan swatted his arm, “I don’t have an oral fixation!” Phil smirked, “Sure you don’t”

Ignoring his boyfriend's accusing look, Dan considered it, “You actually want me to tell the whole internet I love sucking your dick?”  
"Is it a lie?" Phil asked cooly, knowing full well that Dan's coping mechanism often led to his dick ending up in Dan's mouth for comfort. Dan shook his head, “No...

"Well, there you go then." He smiled and poked his cheek, leaning back. "Just think about it."

Dan huffed, “Okay fine I’ll go write it and see how it sounds.” He crawled out of Phil’s lap and headed back to the filming room. Phil smiled, pleased with his efforts to help.  
"Let me know if you need any help."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took another few days for Dan to be done with his video. Phil had helped him here and there to film small sections, but for the most part, he’d been kept in the dark about the content. That was until Dan swanned into the lounge and set his MacBook in Phil's lap and collapsed onto the sofa beside him.

“Can you watch it over for me? You know to check my editing and everything.” He was playing with the sleeve of his jumper, something he always did when he got nervous. Phil wished Dan would be more confident about his ability to make an amazing video, but all he could do was show his enthusiasm and support, and hope it quelled Dan’s anxiety just a little. “Yeah of course," He smiled warmly and squeezed Dan’s arm. "I bet it's great." 

Dan chewed his thumb as Phil watched through the video. His eyes darted anywhere but towards Phil or the screen, he always hated being in the room when other people watched his videos. The whole situation made him extremely self-conscious, but with Phil, someone he knew loved him and would give him honest, useful feedback, he could just about stand it.

Phil watched carefully, smiling proudly at the deep, honest comments, and giggling to himself at Dan's little skits. His boyfriend was talented at seeming both relatable and very sincere in his videos, and it was no wonder to him that he had such a dedicated fanbase. When it came to the section regarding what made Dan happy, he was a little surprised. He hadn't exactly been expecting Dan to actually use the comment he suggested, it was amusing, but also had a feel of honesty about it which Phil knew the audience would love. He chuckled proudly, finishing the video and almost choking at his boyfriend's parting comments, trying to remember the evening they’d had after filming. He didn't think they got up to anything that night, but it was a funny way to end the video anyway. "I love it," he grinned, eyes falling proudly on his twitching boyfriend.

Dan gave a relieved smile, “Shall I upload it?” The idea made his stomach swim a little. It was foolish to think any of his fans didn’t know he wasn’t entirely straight by now, he’d made it pretty clear, but still, blatantly mentioning his sex life to his audience was relatively new territory for him and for them. He was a little concerned about how they would take it. He was 90% sure that almost all of them would take it well, but there was always that small seed of doubt.

"Yeah, but only if you're comfortable. If it's too much then don't force it, baby," Phil squeezed his hand supportively. He knew this was a big and pretty blatant step, but he was ready if Dan was. However, he knew there would be a hefty dose of anxiety that would come with it, so Dan had to be sure.

Dan nodded after a long pause, taking the laptop from Phil’s lap and sitting there instead. He didn’t say anything, just set the laptop on his own lap and pressing the upload button. His heart raced as he watched the progress bar creep along, it felt as if it were trying to push its way out of his throat, but he endured. It helped to have Phil there with him, his arm gently curled around Dan's stomach and rested his chin on his shoulder. "I'm proud of you," he whispered sweetly.

Dan leaned back into him, a smile creeping over his face. “I'm proud of me too.”

The progress bar finished, and Dan let out a shaky breath as the video went public. Phil kissed his cheek lightly, "Good." He let Dan rest back on him, thumb gently rubbing his side as the minutes crept by after the video went live, they needed to wait for the runtime of the video before they got any feedback, thankfully it wasn’t a long one.

The notifications began after 6 minutes.

Phil squeezed his side, as they saw a sudden flux in twitter notifications, "Time to face the music," he teased softly. Dan rolled his eyes and opened Twitter. Immediately, his heart was warmed by the onslaught of support for him and his quest for happiness then, of course, it was quickly followed by his fans going mad over him admitting he liked sucking dick. It was a tidal wave of shocked comments, and humorous responses, (a very overwhelming tidal wave) but he tried not to let it get to him.

"Seems like your jokes didn't go unnoticed." Phil chuckled, liking Dan's tweet promoting the video. “Seems not”, Dan said with a twitch of his lips. Phil nudged his side, his boyfriend was being very quiet, which was always worrying, "I'm proud of you, and so are they, so stop worrying."

Dan shook his head, “I was just thinking.”  
"What's wrong? Talk to me, maybe so I can help."

Dan didn’t want to worry about his anxiety right now, he’d sort it out later, for now, he just wanted to relax. And he knew the perfect way to do that.

He turned in Phil’s lap, now facing him with his thighs on either side of his hips, “I was just thinking. That last comment means our followers think I’m sucking your dick right now.” Phil’s lips quirked, oh so that’s what he was thinking about. He hummed and tapped his fingertip on Dan's lips. "I mean we wouldn't want to disappoint now, would we?"  
“I guess not.”  
"And you know I'm always happy to oblige your fixations, " Phil cheekily unbuckled his belt in invitation. Dan rolled his eyes and pouted a little, “Oblige? Sure.” He climbed off his lap and settled on his knees in between Phil’s legs.

"I'm just kidding baby. You know all I want is to make you happy," Phil smiled charmingly to get himself off the hook, deftly pushing his skinny jeans down his long, pale legs.

Dan rolled his eyes a little, but his little smile was a fond one, “You do, I love you, and your dick.” Dan ran his hands up his thighs. Phil responded by stroking a thumb over his cheek, "I love you too, and I love that you love my dick." Dan chuckled, lowering his mouth to press a teasing kiss on his tip, he wasn’t fully hard yet, but he knew that wouldn’t take long. Dan smirked up at him, teasing his boyfriend was definitely one of his favorite things to do, watching him slowly lose the control he always displayed so well in every other aspect of his life, knowing it was him that would break him. 

Phil gave a soft hum leaning back slightly into the sofa cushions, watching. "Tease." Dan simply shrugged and gave a soft sigh as he sank down easily around Phil’s (considerable) length. His eyes fluttered closed and he felt his shoulder relax. Above him, Phil moaned lowly, eyes locked on Dan’s as the familiar heat enveloped his cock, feeling himself slowly growing harder in Dan's hot, wet mouth. 

Dan hummed as he watched Phil’s expression, he loved to see Phil’s face when he did this. It’s one of the things he loved most about doing it. It was twisted softly in an expression of pleasure, one that Dan knew well, the corners of his lips twitched with each long bob of Dan's head or the small hums that sent shivers up his spine through his cock.

Dan was usually lazy and slow, relishing in the sensation as he built Phil up and up. Phil moaned Dan's name quietly, letting it tumble lazily from his lips as he threaded his fingers into Dan's curls. He didn't need to guide him, Dan knew his body better than even he did by this point, he just wanted to hold him.

Dan sighed happily at the familiar feeling, loving how they tightened when Phil felt spikes of pleasure, and how he softly stroked when it was lazier. He adored this, he never wanted it to end, but of course, his own skill had a habit of counteracting that.

Phil's cock pulsed softly in his mouth, a sign that he was creeping closer to his end, "Mmmm baby, feels so good." Dan pulled up and focused on the tip, knowing its what Phil liked most, deep throat was great and all, but this is what felt the best, Dan working his sensitive spots with small flicks if his tongue.

Predictably, Phil's moans got louder and more gravelly, "If you keep doing that you know I'll cum," he said softly, trying to prise Dan's lips from their determined position around the tip of his cock, so he could make him feel good. But Dan wasn't having that just yet, he’d make him hold off.

Dan watched him and kept up the small motions for at least another few tortuous minutes before pulling back just as he saw the telltale signs on Phil’s face, a slight smirk gracing his features as he watched the pleasure drain from his face. Phil groaned, hips chasing the warmth, "Oh fuck."

Dan hummed teasingly, “You were trying to push me off?”  
"I know, but the comedown is never good." Phil pushed himself up so he could lean forward and catch Dan's lips in a filthy kiss. "Want to make you feel good. Sex makes you happy,” he teased, moving his tongue over Dan's.

Dan was more then happy to comply, “You’re asking if you can fuck me? Since when have you needed to ask?” 

"Since never," Phil whispered and pulled Dan onto the sofa and onto his back, leaning over him. "It's one of the many things I love about you, you're always up for getting fucked." He bit down softly on Dan's earlobe after he spoke. Dan moaned, hands roaming over Phil’s chest. Honestly, if he was a braver person he really would have just said he loved things moving in and out of him in general, rather than just his mouth. Maybe another time.

Phil wasted no time in discarding Dan's striped jumper, followed by his jeans as he rubbed his own cock against Dan's through the soft fabric of his boxers, "Maybe next time you can drop in that you sitting on my cock." He purred on cue as if reading Dan's mind. Dan scoffed, “They’d love that.”

"So would I," Phil smirked. Dan pulled him down, “I bet you would.”

"Shut up," Phil chuckled and kissed his neck, pulling his boxers down and holding his fingers to Dan's lips. "If you'd be so kind." Dan happily took them into his mouth, humming happily, steadily working over them.

Phil groaned and busied himself kissing over Dan's sensitive nipples when he did, he felt Dan shuddered but it didn’t break his concentration, teasing Phil relentlessly, his tongue working softly around his fingers to get them slick. Phil sucked down on one nipple harshly, teasing back. When Dan gave a gasp, he slipped his fingers out and Dan brought his legs up to Phil’s waist, wrapping them around him tightly, “Too many clothes.”

"Needy much?" Phil whispered, stripping Dan naked slowly, pressing his body down into him. 

Dan huffed, “Just hurry up.”

Phil chuckled and kissed him, pressing two fingers in slowly. Dan sighed, arching his back, ”Yes.” Phil took the encouragement, moving his fingers deeply, as Dan wrapped his arms around his neck, ”Don’t need much stretching, just want to be close to you.”

Phil removed his fingers and, lent down to him, "Are you sure? Don't want to hurt you," he purred, but Dan just nodded quickly, ”I'm sure, please.”

Phil obliged, pushing forward, his wet cock slipping easily into Dan's tight body. Dan moaned, grip tightening as he relished in the feeling of them sliding together, the closeness it brought, the comfort.

To begin often they'd just lie like this for a while, soaking each other in, enjoying the warmth and their shared heartbeat. Phil softly pressed his face into the crook of Dan's neck, eyes closed as their bodies lazily rocked in a slow rhythm. The feeling of deep-set content it brought him had never once faded in all the years they'd been together.

Dan didn't really make any sound for this part, he never did, his breath evened as he closed his eyes and lazily enjoyed the sensations. Phil's long, pale arms found their way around Dan's languid frame, a small smile pulling at the sides of his mouth. Happiness.

Dan arched his back into the slight movements, burying his face in Phil’s hair. Phil nuzzled his nose softly into Dan's neck and pushed his hips forward slightly, rocking in, barely moving.

They went like this until it felt too good to hold off on and slowly they moved faster, breathes coming in short pants as Dan fell back and Phil braced himself. Phil couldn’t hold in a series of small grunts, his hands softly bracketed Dan's head, falling into a steady rhythm as pushed into him.

Dan let the noises slip from his throat, knowing how Phil loved them, it always made him just that little bit harder.

Sure enough, Phil felt his cock twitch at that little bit extra at the delicious noises Dan gave him. He moaned deep in his throat and pushed forward a little harder, lips lacing wet kisses up Dan's throat.

Dan gripped his arms, encouraging him to move even faster, “Yes, fuck yes, just like that.” Phil followed the encouragement and moved harder, black fringe sticking messily to his sweaty forehead. This always felt so good, so perfect. It always made his heart swell with love for his Dan, and pride in knowing he could satisfy him, make him happy.

Dan moaned, “Not long Phil.” Phil kissed him messily, pushing his hand between their warm bodies and stroking Dan's cock lazily. Dan nodded, biting into his shoulder, “I’m gonna come.”

Phil, grabbing his hips and pushed forward against his prostate. "Come for me baby." Dan held him tight as he fell apart, feeling all tenseness, all anxiety and worry leave him, for just a moment. it forced a low groan from his throat, hands gripping Phil’s arms so hard the skin turned white beneath his fingers.

Phil groaned as he felt Dan clench around him, arms wrapped tight around Dan's frame as he came heavily, holding Dan tight to his chest, peppering him with kisses over every inch of skin he could reach, worshipping him.

Dan sighed contently, revealing in Phil’s pleasured noises as he relaxed into his arms, the few minutes after was probably one of his favorite parts. Phil rolled them both to the side carefully and held Dan to his chest, breathing softly.

Dan smiled into his chest, “I love you, thank you.”

"I love you too," Phil smiled softly, "You're welcome, always."

Dan leaned up and kissed him, “You make me happy.”

Phil smiled into Dan's lips, "You make me happy too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! hope you enjoyed it and comments are always appreciated to help us improve!  
> Written by @do-it-with-dan and @howell-lesters, find us on tumbler!  
> We have a blog dedicated to our work called: @do-it-with-the-howell-lesters, come check us out for your fanfiction needs!


End file.
